


Home & Makeover

by Theoroark



Series: FemslashFest 2017 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hannukah, Jewish Sombra, Pre-Canon, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Day Eight:RelaxationFor the first time after her cyborgization surgery, Sombra visits some old friends.





	Home & Makeover

“My mom wants to know if this means you’re going to be here for Passover too,” Patricia said. She sat down next to Sombra on the couch and handed her a glass of wine. Sombra tilted her head and swirled the wine contemplatively. She could smell fried potato from the kitchen and the light in the living room was soft, making the glow of the menorah in the window more pronounced. The Nieveses had always held themselves to a strict standard of making the holidays warm and hospitable and above all, delicious. But still.

 

“Will I have to help you guys clear out the bakery?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I might be busy. Okay, but really!” she said, as Patricia rolled her eyes. “My plans are kind of up in the air right now. But I’ll try to make it–”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s okay. We’re used to you ghosting on us, Oli–”

 

Sombra looked over fiercely and Patricia snapped her mouth shut.

 

“Sombra,” she finished. Sombra nodded mutely and they sat and drank.

 

The Nieveses were known for their hospitality. They had fed Dorado’s orphans every morning, and would pass out the hand-me-downs and books that the more comfortable members of the neighborhood had collected. Sometimes, they had even taken in one of those orphans for a winter or two. If that orphan had been particularly charming and clever, or something.

 

Patricia was a Nieves and she had taken on the family business and the family geniality with gusto. But Sombra had disappeared for almost a year and moreover, now Sombra was Sombra, not Olivia. She was not sure why she had thought this would be anything but awkward.

 

“Ale’s coming back from practice soon,” Patricia said, breaking the silence. Sombra looked up quickly.

 

“Practice? She still playing football?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know for how much longer though. She doesn’t like her coach. And really, she does end up on the bench way too much. Especially compared to some of the other kids.”

 

“Team sports are overrated,” Sombra said. She fiddled with her glass and cleared her throat. “What have you ah. Told her about me?”

 

“Just that you were coming, and to call you Sombra,” Patricia said. “That was all you told me, so…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sombra worried her lip and Patricia put her glass down and set her hand on her knee.

 

“Hey. You didn’t tell me anything. And did I get weird when I saw you?”

 

“I mean, you did say my shoes looked idiotic.” Patricia gave her a meaningful once over. “…but that’s pretty normal for you, I guess.”

 

“Exactly.” Patricia’s gaze softened and she smiled gently. “Ale adores you, Sombra. She can’t wait to see you. No matter what you look like.”

 

There was the sound of footsteps on the front porch. Sombra’s throat tightened and Patricia took her hand, wound her fingers over the purple and pink wires that had newly grown through her skin.

 

Alejandra opened the door, kicked off her shoes, looked up, and gasped. Sombra pulled a stilted smile. For all the discoloration of her hair and nails, for all the new metal and plastic and wiring that bumped in and out of her body, she could not help feeling like it was Ale who looked a world different. She was taller, her hair was longer– it was in a bob before, and now she was able to wear it in a ponytail. She had braces. Ale was the age she had been when she joined Los Muertos formally, Sombra realized. And for whatever reason, her backpack and cleats made Sombra more afraid than any skeletal tattoos.

 

“Hey, kid,” she said, as casually as she could. “Remember me?”

 

Alejandra was silent for a moment. Then, she positively squealed, and took a running jump onto the couch, between her mother and Sombra. Patricia expertly moved the wine out of the way and Sombra patted Ale’s back in a daze as the girl threw her arms around her neck.

 

“You’re HERE!” she said breathlessly. “And you look so COOL!”

 

Sombra laughed weakly and tried to avoid Patricia’s knowing look. “Yeah, yeah, kid,” she said. “Butter me up all you like. I’m still just giving you the one present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how general knowledge this is but just in case– to make your house kosher for Passover, you're supposed to get rid of all the leavened stuff in it. I found conflicting rulings on what Jewish bakers are obliged to do but all of it sounds like a pain in the ass. So that's what that was about.
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you <3


End file.
